Two Paws Down
by RebelWolf
Summary: What would happen should a member of the Lion Voltron Force miss that bar that leads them down the chute to the shuttle that takes them to their lions?
1. Chapter 1

**_Two Paws Down _**

_Author's Note: This fic explores the question: What would happen should a member of the Lion Voltron Force miss that bar that leads them down the chute to the shuttle that takes them to their lions?  
There are six parts to this fic. I will eventually get it all up, but for now, I'll type them two parts at a time. They will all be combined as one whole fic. This story does NOT follow any other in my storyline._

* * *

PART ONE 

"Lotor's battlecruiser has just entered Arusian airspace! Summon the Voltron Force!" Coran yelled to the soldier at the comm.

Sirens blared through the castle, jolting the team from their fitful slumber. As usual, Keith was the first to dress and reach the control room. Coran quickly breifed him as they awaited the others who were only minutes behind. Keith wasted no time briefing them. They knew the routine.

"To the lions!" Keith shouted. It was also the cue for Coran to open the towers that'd take the team on a course to their maginificant lion ships. In seconds, the towers reached skyward then stopped. All five pilots darted for the numbered entranceways.

Keith, as graceful and smooth as a cat, lept for the bar that'd take him to his shuttle below. It's a usual act done without much thought until...  
_Author's note: what follows actually occurs in milliseconds, but I can't write that fast, so just imagine it._  
Mid-flight, Keith heard a scream-Allura's scream!  
Completely distracted and trying to look back, he became disoriented, and while trying to grab the bar at the same time, one hand missed. His other hand had a solid hold on the bar, but it took the brunt of his weight and momentum. He heard a snap at that point, then a sharp pain seered up from his wrist. There was no longer any strength in it. It let go. Luckily, he had hold long enough so the fall wasn't extreme, but the sprial down put him into another awkward angle. Trying to compensate in the air, he had to lean, extending his other arm outward. He managed to land squarely in the shuttle, but his outward arm smacked the shuttle's hull hard. He winced in even more pain, his good hand now sported a break just below the knuckles.

In the brief shuttle ride (thank goodness it moved on automatic), he shook his head both in pain and amazement. He couldn't believe this had happened not once, but twice in the same simple little event! As his chair lifted into the Black lion, he just sat there, staring out the lion's viewscreen. How the heck was he going to fly with two useless hands?!

Lance, noticing the gap in Keith's usual on the comm, launch, and fight routine, hailed Black lion.  
"Keith? Hey Keith, buddy! You there? C'mon! We gotta go!"

Keith pushed the 'audio only' com switch with an elbow.  
"Lance, is Allura okay? I heard her scream!"

"I'm fine, Keith! I just twisted my ankle as I lept for that bar. It's fine now. Why haven't you launched?" responded Allura in Blue lion.

"I, uh...uh, there's a technical difficulty here. Just attack! Nevermind me! All of you attack! That's an order!"

Four "Yes sir's" were said in unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

aboard Lotor's battlecruiser...

"Sir! The lions are approaching!"

"Hold this course. We want the castle. We'll drag the lions to us and the proximity of the castle. The castle won't fire if risk of hitting their own is evident."

"Sir, only four lions approach! One's missing!"

"Missing? Which one?"

"The Black lion, sir!"

"Interesting. Open comm channels and listen in to their conversations. This _may_ be a trick. Identify which pilot is in which lion. And I want full radar! If Black lion rears its ugly head, I want to know!"

"Roger,sir! Comm and radar active!"

in the lions...

"Keith, it's just Lotor's cruiser. No fighter support or robeast, but he's headed for the castle!"

"Just stop him team!"

"What if there IS a robeast aboard?"

"Just deal with what's now and not worry about what could be!"

"Okay,okay! Hurry up and get that technical difficulty fixed will ya! We may need Voltron!"

"Just focus on Lotor's ship Lance!"

"Roger,out. Geesh!"

Lotor's cruiser...

"Prince! We've confirmed which member is missing!"

"Well, you moron! Just say it!"

"Their leader, Captain Keith."

"AAaaaahhh...so they _weren't_ playing musical lions this time! Step up the attack! They're weak without him!"

"Yessir!"

aboard lions...

"Hunk! Watch it!"

"I see 'em, but I'm pinned with the castle in my line of fire!"

"I'll help!" Allura screams as Blue lion buzzes Lotor's bridge window.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Lotor yells to no one in particular.

Lance follows with a burst of flame.

Hunk and Pidge regroup for a double onslaught.

Then Allura and Lance duplicate it.

Eventually, Lotor has enough. His ship sustained serious damage from the constant pounding. He was only there to pester them today. He orders a retreat. Eventhough Lotor doesn't realize it fully, his attack has been more effective than any other.

The Voltron Force returned to the castle, not jubilant, but worried. With Black lion 'out of action' for reasons Keith wouldn't tell them and Lotor possibly knowing it, there was sure to be more trouble...

* * *

PART TWO

Upon seeing victory at hand, Keith re-entered the shuttle and returned to the castle. He hoped to make it to the infirmary before the others returned.

Uncomfortable, in pain, and slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, he simply stood at 's doorway. Dr. Gorma felt eyes upon him, turned, and nearly had a coronary when he saw that somebody actually WAS watching him.

"Well, hello Captain! You startled me! You usually try to avoid this place. What brings me this rare visit?"

Keith smirked, but said nothing and just held out his hands for Dr. Gorma to examine.

"I'll say there Keith, I think you've got two, uh, rather fractured hands. What happened?"

"I misjudged a leap and fell."

"You?!"

"Just fix 'em doc, please. Lotor will be back and may know I'm down."

"That you are." said as he led Keith to the x-ray machine.

As they examined the x-ray pictures, Keith's own medical training told him the grim facts before the doc could make his prognosis.

"Let's see...I'm grounded for about three weeks with these type fractures."

"Very observant young man. You'll have hard casts on both hands for at least that. Then rehab. Flying would pose a serious problem, especially since I will be bounding your fingers as well to prevent any unnecessary movement of the metacarpals."

"One really takes their hands for granted until something like this happens."

"That's where good friends come in. I'm sure your teammates and others will come in handy. Looks like you'll be wined and dined for a while in a matter of speaking."

"I just hope they don't expect nothing afterwords."

Doc laughed. He then bandaged and cast Keith's hands. Two slings were also applied to each arm and shoulder.

Keith stared at his wrapped hands, noting the look of 'paws.'

"I could put little footprint designs on them if you wish." suggested.

"Doc, you REALLY need to work on your sense of humor. Anyway, thanks."

"Check back here daily young man!"

"I know, I know. Or else you'll sick Nanny on me. As if she's not gonna bother me anyway." Keith said as he left the infirmary and headed for the control room to face the others.

The others of course, wre all worrying over where Keith was. He stepped through the doorway to a pack of shocked eyes.

"What the heck happened to you?! " Lance asked in utter disbelief.

"The 'technical difficulty' I mentioned."

"But you weren't even in the fight!" Hunk said (how observant).

"I fell during the leap to the bar in the tower. Allura's scream distracted me enough to mess up the leap and I fell."

Allura's heart plummeted. Keith was hurt once again because of her. "I-I-I'm sorry Keith! I didn't kn-" she tearfully replied as she was interrupted.

"Allura, you twisted you ankle and screamed in natural response to the pain. It's not your fault. Honest."

"Cute paws Keith!" Pidge commented.

"They DO look like paws! " Hunk added (uh-huh).

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway since this incapacitates me for a while- Allura, you're going to have to fly Black lion. Coran, call Sven and tell him to back for at least three weeks. He's gonna have to fly Blue lion. He will also be the in-flight command. I will observe and instruct as needed from here. Got that team?!"

"Yes sir!"

"You understand, Allura?"

"Yes, Keith. I'm not ready for full command of the team anyway. I'll have my hands full just trying to fly the Black lion."

"Good. And...thank you." he said as he gave her a gentle smile.

"What! No thank you's for us?!" Lance blurted.

"What for?"

"Weeelll...since you have no use of your hands (here it comes...you're gonna need to rely on us right?"

"Yes, for some things I suppose."

"Like eating..."

"Yes, Lance, like eating."

"And dressing..."

"I suppose so..."

"And uh, (a smirk crosses Lance's face)...heheheheh...bathing and using the bathroom..."

Keith's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about the _really personal_ stuff. He muttered a few curses to himself then regained his composure. "Yes, I guess even those too." he responded quietly.

Allura had also reacted to that last suggestion though she was oblivious to it. Nanny, however, was not.  
"And you young lady will have no part of it! Let his teammates take care of him! You are a PRINCESS, not a SERVANT!"

"But Nanny, he's my friend too! Friends help those in need! The boys can help him with the personal matters. I can help Keith with the nonpersonal stuff like reports! I owe him at least that! It's something **I** did that caused all this!"

Keith rolled his eyes. How things had gotten complicated so fast.  
"I don't want to be a bother to any of you. I can check in with Dr. Gorma and his staff and have all my immediate needs taken care of."

"Nonsense Keith. You hate it there. We're your buddies and we know you'd do it for us." Lance intervened.

"But, look at what's already happening."

"No commander. You'll not bother and his small staff on matters we can easily help with." Nanny commented.

Keith said nothing in defense. Nanny was already flaring. He'd not try to make it worse.  
"I'm going to lie down and rest. The medication the doc gave me for the pain is making me very tired. Please wake me for dinner."  
he then left.

The others then mutually agreed that they would all help Keith get through this with as little discomfort as possible.

* * *

PART THREE

Lance walked down to Keith's quarters and entered, slowly. Keith may have two broken hands, but one of his best skills was his ability to improvise.

"Keith? uhh...Keith?"

No response.

Lance quietly walked over to his sleeping commander. Keith had already improvised a sleeping method by laying on his back with a pillow on his stomach to prop and rest his hands on. It still didn't look comfortable to Lance, but Keith wasn't as fussy a sleeper as he. Lance gently nudged Keith's shoulder. Still no response. Keith rarely slept as deeply as he was now, but the medication was obviously the cause. He decided to let him sleep. If he became hungry, he'd most likely let one of them know.

Lance returned to the dining hall.

"Where's Keith?"

"Sleeping heavier than Hunk, Princess."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Big Guy, but it's true! You sleep like a dormant volcano! Anyway, if Keith awakens and is hungry, he'll most likely find one of us."

"Or needs to use the bathroom?" Pidge asked.

"I'm not sure if he'll find one of us for that. He may just 'improvise.'"

"But, how the-"

"Pidge, I _don't_ want to know. He just may. I've known him for a long time. He's a master of adaption. Look, it's dinnertime. Let's not talk about body functions,okay?"

"Okay, Lance, geesh."

For the most part, they ate in silence. Without Keith, it just didn't feel the same. Sure Keith was usually quiet at dinnertime anyway, but his mere presence seemed to always give them all a boost and sense of comfort.

Later that evening, Keith did awaken, but not for hunger, but rather...nature called.

"Ok, Keith, this IS certainly an interesting predicament you have yourself in. Hmmm..."

A bit later...

"If the guys EVER find out I did that female-style, I'll never, ever live it down! Anyway, I feel much, much better. Now time for some food!"

Keith made his way to the kitchen area only to find it dark and empty.  
"Did I miss dinner? I thought someone was gonna wake me?! Oh well, I'll just find something myself."

Using his elbow, he pryed the fridge open.  
"Aaaahhh, chicken! Mmmm...that'd be good. But, uh...geesh...how am I gonna EAT it? I got it, how do other animals eat with no hands?! Ah, perfect!"

Quickly looking around and still finding himself alone, he stuck his head into the fridge and ripped a drumstick off the carcass using his teeth. He then used the counter and wall as a wedge to hold the chicken in place as he ate it animal style.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on! Keith, totally startled, with chickenbone protruding from his mouth, used his head and flung the helpless chickenbone at the intruder then flicked off the lights again with his elbow. The chickenbone hit its mark, square in the intruder's face.

The intruder was about to say something, but simply picked up the poor bone and placed it in the trash receptacle then returned a dark stare deadlier than any word could ever be. Keith cringed and tried to cower in the corner. A highly unusual stance for the heroic Voltron commander.  
"Uhhhh...uh...Na...Nanny...uh...I was just, uh..." he stammered.

"Don't try to explain to me, young man! This behavior is most inappropriate and inexcusable, even for one in your condition!"

"How...how'd you know? The kitchen seemed closed."

"The fridge is rigged with an alarm system dear boy. Your teammate, Hunk forced me to take that action."

Like a cornered animal, Keith did the only thing he could do-face her down and hope to survive, somewhat intact.  
"I'm NOT a baby, Nanny. I'm an adult just as much as you are whether you want to admit that or not! I'd rather improvise than have you and the rest babying me!"

"By eating like some four-legged beast?!"

"If need be, YES."

Nanny soon realized that the courageous captain was not going to back down and knew the argument was going nowhere.  
"Go captain, but remember this! From here on out you WILL get assistance! Am I clear young man?!"

"Yes, ma'am." came a sheepish reply from the mighty Voltron commander as he swiftly maneuvered around her and hastily left.  
"Whew! I thought I was a goner back there! Dang! Now she's gonna be on me like a rabid hawk! Well, for now there's nothing else better to do than go back to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be pure humiliation and I'll need all my strength to bear it."

And so, Keith returned to his quarters. The next day would truly be a test for the young officer.

* * *

PART FOUR

The next morning...

Keith awoke to the sound of scurrying in his room. Thinking it was the mice, he tried to return to his slumber. Suddenly the sound of water running in his bathroom could be heard. To be more specific, the tub was being filled! Then it hit him...he heard Nanny's wailing singsong hum!

"I'm NOT even awake and the humiliation already begins! Oh gosh, why is this all happening to me?! Maybe Hunk will come in and knock me out so I won't have to suffer this indignity! Please Hunk! Hear my plea in your dreams!" Keith thought to himself.

Footsteps to his bedside.  
"Rise and shine, young man!"

Keith kept his eyes shut, hoping she'd let him sleep.

"Sorry, captain, that trick doesn't work for her majesty and it's not going to work for you either."

Keith slowly opened his eyes to see one OVER cheerful, Nanny.  
"She's postively _enjoying this_! And there's NOTHING I can do to prevent this!" he thought.

"Come on captain. Out of those clothes! You've been in them for too long now." Nanny said while peeling back the blankets.

"Uh, Nanny, why don't you let Lance or another MALE help me this, uh...bath."

"Lance and the rest of your team are away from the castle at lion practice. Coran is busy attending other matters, and is NOT to be bothered. They will be back shortly, but you need to be bathed before you go to breakfast."

"But, uh, Nanny, uh...I"m a GROWN man! I don't really think it appropriate."

"Nonsense! I've helped many an injured man during the wars with Zarkon. You're no DIFFERENT then they." she replied as she removed his shirt and pants.

"Uhhh...Nanny! Please! How about I stay in my undershorts and you can stick me in the tub that way?"

"No. What are you afraid of captain? Do you have something to hide? Not MAN enough?" she jibed knowing she'd get him with that line. It worked with every male she'd had to help through this.

"I AM MAN ENOUGH! I'm thinking of you. You needn't go through all this trouble. Others need you more than I."

"Now captian, don't worry about ME. I can handle all my duties in plenty of time."

"And I don't need you worrying about me."

"Remember what I said. You WILL accept our assistance! Don't worry, none of this will go beyond your quarters. You can trust me."

"But you don't trust me! Why should I trust you?!"

"I DO trust you commander. I just don't trust any young man around our royal princess. And I see what you're doing. Don't try and change the subject sly one. Now, off with those shorts!"

And before he could argue, Nanny had him laying there in his bare splendor.

"There now, to the tub for a nice bath."

Not a word from Keith, just daggers from his eyes as he got up and followed her to the bathroom, eyeing the doorway that led out of his quarters. He shook his head. Running out there looking like he did would be an even greater indignity.

So, with the careful assistance of Nanny, he stepped into the tub. Nanny also making sure his hands and bandages remained dry at all times.

Keith had to admit, the bath was refreshing. The sponge caressing and cleansing his back, chest,arms, then...

"Whoa Nanny! NOT there!"

She didn't listen.

Keith pouted through the rest of the bath like a little boy who didn't get his way.

All washed up, she helped him out of the tub and dried him off.

"I said NOT there!"

Again, she didn't listen.

More pouting from the mighty Voltron leader.

"I'm going to put you in your pj's. You'll be more comfortable in them and they will ensure you remain within the castle walls."

Not a peep from the couragous commander.

"Now commander, if your really MUST have reassurance...you're nicely endowed. Compliments to your parents."

Keith reddened to match his uniform color (if it were on him).  
Nanny then completed dressing him and still Keith remained silent.

"Now, time for breakfast. Let's go."

"But, Nanny. You have me _inappropriatly _dressed! YOU are the one always stressing..."

"This is an exception." she interrupted.

"Swell, just swell." he griped as he was led down the hall. Nanny had a hold of his right arm to ensure he made it to the predetermined destination and didn't attempt any hasty escapes.

"Geesh, what I wouldn't give to be captured by Lotor! That'd be a vacation compared to what I'm going through now!" he muttered to himself.

"What was that Captain?"

"Oh, man she DOES have ears like a bat!" he thought.  
"Uh, nothing Nanny. I was just reciting something to myself." he said aloud.

"Fine then. Now, let's put on a happy face young man and be rid of that pout. We all want to begin our morining in a good mood and we certainly don't want our princess unhappy now do we?"

"No ma'am." was Keith's muttered, falsely cheerful reply.  
Not another word was spoke between them util they reached the dining hall.

Nanny opened the doors to the hall. Six pairs of eyes were awaiting and watching their entrance. There were nearly as many smirks too.

"OOOOooohhh boy, here comes round two." Keith thought as Nanny urged him forward.

* * *

PART FIVE

Keith made contact with EVERY set of eyes in the dining hall. His own eyes casting the 'not a word about this' stare. Most obeyed this silent command/plea given the possible threat of a future reprimand by this officer who has a memory better than an elephant. He'd get even with those who caused him discomfort or humiliation. Nanny was already on that list.

Coran felt nothing but sympathy for the young officer. He noticed that Keith's usual expressionless mask wasn't even entirely there. His look was rather like a dragon biding its time for an attack. This little accident had really effected Keith. He didn't like being helpless and was going to take it out jon someone or something once the opportunity presented itself. Coran feared it may be the royal governess until...

Out of the smirkers (the rest of the team of course), it was Lance who couldn't resist a shot at their weakend leader.  
"Wooohooo! Pretty sexy there, Keith! Baby blue suits you! Don't you agree, your Highness?!"

"Lance, I'd shut up if I were you. This medication I'm on makes me very edgy." Keith tried to say calmly through gritted teeth.

"And if I don't? C'mon cap', be realistic! There's nothing you can do but bark! Without your hands you have no bite!"

Suddenly a leg hit Lance in the throat and pulled him backward, chair and all, until he met the floor with a massive thud. Then, the weight of a body as a knee pressed upon his chest.  
"Still think I can't bite?"

"MMMmmppff...okay, okay, you've proved your point! Now let me up!"

"Not just yet. You will _personally_ serve me whenever I see fit. Agreed?"

"Am I allowed some exceptions?"

"What for?"

"Well, let's just say...I'm a LADIES man, if you know what I mean."

"Lance! I'm not asking you to do anything of the sort! Geesh! I was merely suggesting along the lines of me eating. But then again, I don't trust you. You'd probably slather food all over my face and leave it there knowing I can't wipe it off."

Everyone got a good laugh at that. Allura was somewhat disappointed, however. She was hoping for that task herself. Nanny intervened once again since she would not be eating with them. Keith protested, but knew it was the best alternative. And of course, Lance spurted remarks through the entire ordeal. Comments such as, "open for da widdle airplane" and "Nanny and Keith sittin in a tree..." were among his faves. All this gave Lance the merited (or rather dreaded) position of number one on Keith's 'get even later' list. Nanny would slide to number two, but she did, boldly go where she shouldn't of during the bath incident.

After breakfast, Nanny had to deal with the clean up and feeding of the rest of the castle to be occupied with Keith's needs. He got up and twice tried to move his hair out of his face by throwing his head back, but his hair wouldn't cooperate. In the whole getting dressed thing, neither he nor Nanny had remembered his hair. Allura noticed his trouble and since she was experienced with long hair, offered her services.  
"Keith, would you like me to brush that for you?"

"I'd appreciate it." He replied then glanced over at Coran.  
"With your permission of course, Coran?"

"She's the only one qualified at this moment. I suppose no harm can come of it."

A series of "awwww's" erupted from the rest at the table. And yet another Lance jibe.  
"What's to worry Coran, his hands are bundled up so there's no chance of him groping her. And besides, he's a virginboy. He wouldn't know what to do with a lady unless he were given an instruction manual!"

Keith was about to sacrafice one of his hands to sock Lance when Allura stepped between them.  
"Keith, that'd be very STUPID!" she said scowling her disapproval. Keith backed down, embarrassed from several different fronts now. Though he kept trying to figure out why was always so obedient around her.

"Keith, let's go make that mop on your head look more like hair." she said as she led him out the doorway.

And yes, one last jibe from Lance.  
"Hey Keith! Don't do anything **I** wouldn't do!"

A shoe went flying into Lance's face. "OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooWWWWWW!"

"Enough of that young man! You are a bad influence on him. Good thing Keith has enough sense to ignore you!" Coran yelled as he picked up his shoe.

Laughter erupted from Pidge, Hunk, and yes, even quiet Sven, who laughed so hard he fell over. (Must not have been used to laughing.)

"For misbehaving and being rude Lance, you will go into that kitchen now and help Nanny with the dishes AND serve the rest of the castle occupants breakfast." Coran ordered. Lance obediently headed for the 'room of doom.'

Meanwhile, in Keith's room, Allura looked about for a moment. She'd never really seen his quarters from the inside. Simple and conservative, she noted. A polite "ahem" from Keith brought her out of her observations.  
"Sorry Keith, just never been in your room before."  
He simply smiled as he took a seat on his bed. "My brush is on the dresser there."

She took it in hand and casually walked over to the bedside. She couldn't resist the urge to run her hands through his hair first. Something she'd always dreamed of doing. Thick, soft, silky-everything she'd imagined it'd feel like. "You have very healthy and beautiful hair, Keith. Unusual for a guy." she said as she then applied brush to hair.

"My mother told me that if I didn't want it chopped off, I'd have to learn how to take care of it. So, I learned quickly and eagerly. I hated going to the barber."

"Must take a while. Mine does."

"Not really, it being so naturally unruly means I spend less time in front of the mirror than Lance."

"Lance probably spends more time in front of it complimenting his egotistical self. Maybe even long than the average lady?"

"I wouldn't doubt it princess."

"Speaking of Lance, can I ask you a, uh rather _personal_ question?"

"Depends. Ask away, maybe I'll answer, maybe I won't. Doesn't help to try though."

"What Lance said after breakfast, are you?"

"Huh?"

"A virgin, Keith. Are you?"

"Uh, well...this isn't going beyond us is it? Cause either way I have a feeling my rep's on the line."

"Of course Keith. You know I can keep secrets. It's just well,a little secret I'd like to say I have of yours that I can hold close to my heart for safekeeping."

He turned to her. His dark, brown eyes locking her deep, blue ones.  
"Yes, I am." he replied softly as a smirk crossed his lips.

A slow, gentle smile crossed Allura's though she had no idea why.  
"Why the smirk, Keith?"

"Huh? I didn't know I was."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know."

"So, why the smirk?" she asked, a bit more playfully this time.

"Instinctive biological response maybe?"

"You're just not going to tell me are you?!"

"In due time princess...in due time. Anyway, thanks for getting my 'mop' of hair outta my face."

"You're quite welcome. Maybe Nanny will let me do this for ya everyday?"

"Dunno. That's between you and her. I'd aid in your cause, but I'm already on Nanny's viscious side."

"I understand. Well, I'd better get going or else Coran will think we're doing something besides hair brushing in here."

"Like what?" he replied with yet another smirk.

She simply replied with a sidelong glance and a smirk of her own as she left his quarters.

He sighed as he got up and stared into his mirror.  
"Okay, virginboy, you're not half bad, but are you enough to nab the heart of a royal princess?"

_PART SIX on its own page_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two Paws Down Conclusion_**

PART 6/CONCLUSION

The next few weeks were fairly uneventful as a routine with Keith became established and his rantings waned as he grew used to everything. Of course, Keith still protested EVERY time Nanny bathed him, but she was used to it as well. His hands were healing nicely.

Sure enough, Lotor tried several times to tilt the Voltron leader's misfortune to his advantage and failed every time. Sven proved to be a worthy substitute for Keith and all members of the team put forth extra effort to compensate for Allura's lack of experience in Black lion.

Then one day...

Keith awoke early, popped out of bed, and sped down to the infirmary. This was THE day! The hard casts were coming off! It was the first time he was actually anxious to see the doc.

"Ok Keith, those paws finally come off now. Remember you need to wear these support bandages for another month and use these bars as rehab to build up the muscles. As you can see though you now have 75% mobility in them. You're still grounded though. No flying and no high pressure or strain on them for another two weeks, got it?!"

"Yessir! Thanks!" And with that Keith saluted and bolted out.

Keith decided he could still coach the teams hand-to-hand combat practices. So, he took the team out for some Judo practice.

Of course, Allura was paired with Lance. But before the little spar could begin, Keith pulled Allura aside for a brief moment, ignoring the "woohoo's" from the others.

"Princess, use that new technique I taught you."

"I will. I want to get even with Lance almost as much as you."

"Just don't use too much pressure. It's a very dangerous move and can easily cause injury."

"Ok, Keith." she replied as she walked back to face Lance.

"So, what were you two talkin' about eh? Gettin' all lovey dovey eh, princess, especially now that he has his hands back?"

That set her off. She grabbed Lance's wrist, twisted and flung him over her shoulder at the same time. She'd forgottenall about the caution of pressure. A loud snap resounded from Lance's hand. She let go.

In pain and trying to prevent falling on his cherished face, Lance tried to break his fall with his other hand. It turned out that he didn't break his fall, but landed full weight on that good hand.

Lance, in extreme pain, looked up at Keith, who turned his head and pretended not to notice. Though he never wished injury upon his obnoxious friend, he did hold the belief that some "get what they deserve." For Lance, he usually had to learn the hard way. Fate had assisted Keith in teaching him a lesson. Pidge could be heard running back to the castle telling Coran to call Sven back.

And so began the ordeal for Lance...

THE END.


End file.
